


the red lights and stop signs of gay love

by iloveyouforinfinity1



Category: Hailee steinfeld - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyouforinfinity1/pseuds/iloveyouforinfinity1
Summary: Hailee’s father decides to send her off to a catholic boarding school in Vancouver while he relocates for work.While being forced to live with 5 other girls, she meets Alex, your typical rebel.They must keep everything a secret so they don’t get kicked out of school.
Relationships: Hailee Steinfeld/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. welcome to hell

Hailee and Mrs. Draper walk over to the dorms, the final step of the tour. 

Everything felt off to Hailee, but she couldn’t understand why. 

The other teenagers seemed normal and Mrs. Draper just seemed like a normal old lady, but she had a bad feeling. 

“Alright, here we are,” Mrs. Draper says, stopping her infront of the door, with the numbers 208 on it.

“Here’s your key, the other girls should be inside to welcome you,” She smiled, swiftly making her exit down the hall.

Hailee breathed deeply before unlocking the door and entering.

She walked into the living area, her bag rolling behind her.

“Guys, the new girl is here!” She heard a high pitched voice shout. 

“Hi I’m Valerie,” The young girl smiled grabbing her hand and shaking it.

“Oh uh hello,” Hailee chuckled.

“This is Isabella, Madison, Anna, and...” She sighs.

“Where’s Alexandria?” She asks annoyed.

“I’m right here Valerie, no need to get your panties in a twist,” The raspy voice came from behind her.

Hailee turned around meeting the young girl eye to eye.

“Yo, I’m Alex, I’m guessing you’re Hailee,” She assumes.

“Y-Yeah that’s me,” She stuttered.

Everything around her went quiet, she was mesmerized by the girl in front of her.

Her chiseled face and freckled complexion.

Her warm green eyes and pursed lips along with her firm grin. 

Her long straight coarse jet black hair with shiny blue streaks.

The way her slim body fit into her tight clothes.

She snapped out of it by an awkward tension that the room continued to fill with.

“Anyways, Alexandria, why don’t you show her to her room,” Anna says, visually uncomfortable.

“Aye aye captain,” She mocks, leading Hailee to her room.

“Here you are m’lady,” She says opening the door to her left.

“It’s pretty basic, you’ll just have to deal with it though, we’re not allowed to really decorate, your bathroom is through that door, and lucky for you that door goes into my room,” She smirks.

“Good to know,” Hailee says, smiling to herself.

“Welp thats pretty much everything,” Alex shrugs.

“Do you like it here?” Hailee asks.

“No, this place is a fucking nightmare for people like me,” She chuckles. 

“People like you?” 

“Yeah, people who don’t think the exact same way as everyone else, it’s like a cult, everyone is held to the exact same standard and is supposed to think and act like everyone else,” She explains. 

“Also they hate gays, non-binary peeps, and jews so i didn’t get to start on the right foot,” She chuckled nervously.

“If it makes you feel any better I’m gay and an atheist, and I’m pretty sure they know that too,” 

“Sick, we can start a 2 person club just for us gays and non catholics,” She says excitedly, making finger guns with her hands.

Hailee laughs, knowing she already has way too many feelings for this girl.

“Well I’m gonna get going, leave you to unpack, but just a few things you should know first, curfew is 10pm, you’re not really allowed to leave campus, and at least once a day they sit the girls down basically treating us like 5 year olds referring to our vaginas as flowers and tell us we need to wait til marriage or we’re satan, so welcome to absolute hell,” She grins, before leaving the room.

“Got it” Hailee whispers to herself.


	2. next morning

“Hailee get your butt up, you can’t just stay in bed, we have class in like 25 minutes,” Anna says, shaking the girl awake.

“Okay okay, jeez I’m up,” She growls.

“Finally, now go get ready and take a shower, you kinda smell, no offense,” 

“Offense taken,” Hailee mumbles walking into the bathroom.

She turned on the shower and slowly stripped of her clothes, leaving them on the floor. 

When the water was finally scorching hot, she got in, sliding the glass door closed.

She was kinda worried about someone walking in and seeing her but she knew it wouldn’t take that long for the glass to fog up.

After what felt like a couple minutes, hailee heard the bathroom door open.

“Who’s there?” She calls out.

“Calm down darling, I just need to brush my teeth and fix my hair, I won’t look,” 

You could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

“Don’t you have your own bathroom?” Hailee asks.

“Ouch, do you not like my company?” She gasps.

“Well no it’s- I don’t know I-“ She stumbled.

“I’m messing with you, this was my bathroom but now that you’re here it’s our bathroom, the way that it works is each 2 rooms that connect also share a bathroom and well you were lucky enough to get me” 

“Well so far you definitely aren’t the worst, so I guess you aren’t wrong about the lucky part” She giggles to herself.

“Awe, that’s the nicest thing anyone has said to me in a long ass time,” She says.

“Really? That’s kinda sad,” Hailee says confused as the other girl starts bursting into a fit of laughter.

“Oh my god that was funny, I like you Hailee, I think we’re gonna get along really well,”

“Shit, I hope, I want to at least be surrounded by one person who doesn't have a massive stick up their ass,” 

“Well that’s pretty hard to find here, I’ve been here for two years and have only found one person who’s tolerable, well two people now,”

“Awe, you think I’m tolerable, how sweet” Hailee grins.

Hailee finished her shower in a comfortable silence while Alex brushed her teeth.

After she turned off the water she soon realized she forgot a towel.

“Shit” She mumbled.

“Something wrong?” Alex asked.

“Yeah I forgot to grab a towel, can you get me one please?” 

“One sec,” She answers, rummaging through the bathroom closet. 

“There isn’t any clean in here, I took a shower not that long ago so if you aren’t like a germaphobe you can use the one I had,” She compromises.

“That’s fine, that’s better than trying to get back to my room naked,” 

“Here you go,” She chuckled, throwing the damp towel over.

“Thank you,” Hailee says, wrapping the still warm towel around her.

She shuffles into her room to get changed.

Once she was done she picked the towel back up, but this time she noticed it still had alex’s scent on it.

It was quite nice actually, like she had just been rolling in a pile of flowers in the beginning of fall.

“What the hell am I even doing? Why I am so weird?” She says to herself. 

There was a quick knock at her door.

“I’m done in the bathroom so it’s all yours and I’d hurry the eff up if I were you, the others are getting quite annoyed,” 

“Okay, I won’t be long,” She responds as Alex leaves the room.

“God I hope she didn’t just see me do that,”Hailee whispers to herself


	3. movies & articles

  
_**BREAKING NEWS** _

**Hailee Steinfeld spotted in a mall in the Vancouver area with a new guy.  
  
**

**Supposedly, the “True Grit” actress moved out there for boarding school, meeting the mystery guy there.**

  
**Sources say it’s 19 year old Roman Butler.**

**Steinfeld also posted some photos of the two on her Instagram stories along with another girl**

**More on this interesting story later.**

**_MORE STORIES:_ **

**_Selena Gomez and The Weekend SPLIT ?_ **

**_New Movies Coming To Netflix This Month_ **

**_Gigi Hadid and Zayn Malik back together??_ **

****

Hailee rushes out of her room to Alex’s, loudly knocking on the door.

“WHAT?” She yells in response.

Hailee opens the door quickly shutting the door behind her, flopping on the bed.

“Please tell me you’ve seen the articles,” 

“What in the hell are you talking about?” She chuckles, utterly confused by the young girl.

”Oh my gosh, look,” Hailee rolls her eyes, handing the girl her phone.

”Holy crap,” She mumbles.

”I know it’s ridiculous,”

”Zayn and Gigi are back together?” She asks, staring at the girl in disbelief.

”Oh my god, fuck you,” She scoffs, snatching her phone back.

”I’m kidding, I promise I’m sorry, I mean i don’t know what you want me to say, I know you guys are dating, you literally met like two days ago,” 

“Well yeah, but you were supposed to laugh at how ridiculous it is,”

“Sorry bro,” She shrugs.

”Ew don’t call me bro,” 

“Anyways do you wanna watch a movie with me?” 

“Uh, sure, anything to avoid my homework,”

“Good, but we’re watching it in here because don’t wanna get up” Hailee smirks.

Alex chuckles, keeping her eyes on Hailee, smiling to herself, as she faces the tv scrolling through Netflix. 

“Shit,” She mumbles to herself. 

“Is everything alright?” Hailee asks, turning back around to face the other girl. 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry,” She reassured her.

She wasn’t fine though, she hated how fast she could fall for someone, only knowing Hailee for a little over a week, she was already madly crushing on her.

At least she knew she wasn’t falling for a straight girl. 

“Aha, I found something, how about Call Me By Your Name, it has that Timothee Chameleon dude in it” 

“Chameleon?” Alex laughs.

”Oh shut up, we’re watching it”

“Fine,” 

The two turned on the movie, getting comfortable in her bed, sharing her small throw blanket.

Even though it was her idea, Hailee didn’t really watch the movie, she just laid back, messing with stuff.

”Just so we’re clear, I don’t like Roman, I mean he’s hot af but I don’t like him like that and I’d never date him.”

”I know hailes,”

”good, I like someone else anyway,” She mumbled, shrugging her shoulders.

“Who?”

“I can’t tell you,”

”Why not? Do you just not trust me with this information?”

”No I trust you, it’s just my feelings are confusing and I don’t know I guess I just haven’t figured it all out yet,” 

“Understandable,”

” Can we just continue watching the movie?” She asks.

”Yeah yeah okey,”


	4. drunk confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where this story starts to get interesting

"Roman." The girl utters, staring at the tall man on the other side of the doorway.

"Madison." He utters back.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"You know why I'm here, why else would I be here? Just let me in please," He sighs.

"Fine, come on, but make it snappy," 

He rushes past the tall girl running up the stairs to his best friend's room.

Not bothering to knock, he barges into her room only to see her laying in her bed still sleeping.

"Get up hoe," He yells, throwing a pillow at her.

"Stop," She growls.

"I said get up," He says, physically dragging her body out of bed.

"Okay I'm up gosh," She mumbles, rolling her eyes.

"Love you too baby, now get ready, we're going out, and bring your lady friend," He smirks.

"You are not making a move on her too Roman," She rolls her eyes.

"Oh no, I don't wanna make a move on her, she's sweet and a great girl but she's not my type,"

"If you look back at all your exes, she's exactly your type," Alex chuckles

"Okay yes, but she's not for me, but for you," 

"Huh?"

"Oh come on Alex, she is 100% crushing on her, and she had her hands all over you the other day, she's obviously trying to let you know she's interested,"

"You've gone crazy," She rolls her eyes.

"Just get dressed and hurry your ass up," He says, leaving the room.

Not even a few seconds later there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"You can come in,"

"Hey," Hailee says softly, opening the door.

"What's up?" Alex asks.

"I kinda just had a question," She says, visually nervous.

"Okay, ask me," 

"So my first day here, you showed me to my room and you said something like you've had a rough time here because you're jewish and gay," 

"I did say that yes," 

"did you also say you're non-binary?"

"yes I did,"

"oh okay, so like are your pronouns they/them or she/they or whatever else, I just don't wanna continue to get them wrong." 

"I use they/them, but at this point I'm still used to people calling me she or her that I probably wouldn't even notice if you called me by the wrong ones," Alex shrugs.

"Oh okay, also if you're jewish, why did your parents send you to a catholic school?" Hailee asks.

"Well actually I grew up jewish, my bio mom was jewish, but when I was 14 she overdosed and died, my grandparents didn't live in the country so they put me in foster care, a family of antisemitic radical traditional catholics adopted me, when they found out they sent me here to I guess covert me or something," They say.

"Oh wow, that's shitty, I'm sorry," 

"It's alright, it's just life, anyways Roman and I are going our, he asked me to invite you, so you in?" 

"I'd love to but I should probably study," Hailee chuckles, she says leaving the room.

"Hey wait!" Alex exclaims,

"Yes?" Hailee asks, peaking her head in.

"You told me you're gay and an atheist, if you're an atheist why did your parents send you here?"

Hailee laughs. "Well nothing like your story, but my grandfather found this place, apparently it's the best school in Vancouver, so they sent me here, nothing to do with religion."

Hailee stays in her bed reading her script, trying to memorize some of her lines for her new movie.

She gets interrupted by the loud ring of her cell phone next to her.

She flips it over, seeing the familiar name on the caller id, answering it after a few short rings.

"Hello?" She says.

"Why? Why are you so intoxicating and irresistible? Why do you have to make it so difficult?" Alex mumbles, drunkenly slurring over words.

"Alex, what are you talking about?" 

"Look, I like being around you, I like when you're happy, I like... I like your face, it's a very nice face if I do say so myself, but I can't have you," She sighs.

"Alex, are you drunk? Where are you?" Hailee asks concerned.

"I can't give my family another reason to hate me, I can't give Roman another reason to be scared to hang out with me in public, I just don't want to be the disappointment anymore hailee,"

"Alex, is Roman with you?" 

"He was with me, but he left, probably with a girl,"

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you," Hailee says, jumping out of bed, getting a hoodie and pants on.

"No, I can't let you see me like this," 

"It's either me or one of the other girls,"

Alex sighs, "Some seniors were throwing a party like 2 blocks away from campus, you won't miss it" 

“I’ll be right there, do not move,”


End file.
